


DisneyWorld

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [70]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur and Eames take the kids to Disneyland/World (which ever is closer). Family vacation time!!





	

With Edward’s birthday quickly approaching, Arthur and Eames wanted to make their eldest child’s birthday special. Eames more than Arthur, resonating guilt from missing the first three years of his life lingering. When they discussed about what to do for him, Eames suggested taking him and all of the kids really, to Disney World.

Arthur thought it was a great idea, the kids would love it and it would make Edward’s day very special and memorable. Since his birthday fell during school, Arthur didn’t really want them to miss more days, especially since they just got back from winter break, but Eames waved it off, saying they would talk to the school and really, what’s Briar Rose going to miss out on that she couldn’t make up? Arthur shrugged and agreed.

The night before they left, having arranged everything ahead of time, including having Leo and Kat watch over Woody and Caramel, they sat the kids down at the dinner table, Phillip in his high chair and as dinner was served, Eames asked,

“Edward, what do you want to do for your birthday?”

Briar Rose answered for him, excitedly saying,

“Disney World!”

The kids usually said Disney World, since they had dogs and never lacked for anything. Edward laughed and agreed.

“Yeah, Disney World!”

Arthur smiled, looking at his husband.

“Ok.”

The kids looked at each other confused for a moment and then back at their parents. Edward blinked and said,

“What?”

“I said ok, let’s go to Disney World.”

It took another moment as Briar Rose said,

“Really daddy?”

“Yes, my love. Really. We’re going tomorrow.”

A second later, they exploded in excitement, cheers and screaming and jumping up and down in joy, Edward running to Arthur and hugging him, tears in his eyes as he couldn’t believe he was actually going.

They had a flurry of questions afterwards. When would they be going? What about the puppies? Where they really going? What about school?

They answered every question and then they took them upstairs to pack.

Neither child could sleep that night. The excitement was too much for them and Edward snuck into Briar Rose’s room with Woody and the both of them sat up talking about everything they wanted to see and do. They did eventually fall asleep, but in the morning, bright and early, they were up, running their dad’s room, knocking loudly on the door before bursting in. They jumped on their bed, telling them it was morning, they had to get ready and Arthur laughed as Eames smiled.

They got ready quickly. They showered, dressed and Eames went over to drop off Woody and Caramel at Leo and Kat’s. Then they loaded up the car, put Phillip in his seat and loaded up the kids as they got ready to go. The entire car ride there, the kids entertained themselves with Disney movies that Arthur loaded on his tablet and gave to them to watch. Briar Rose sung along, Edward mimicked actions and before they knew it, they were at the airport.

After getting a snack, they checked their bags, then boarded the plane, Briar Rose excited and looking out the window with Edward. By take off, the both of them had burned out and fell asleep, Phillip cradled against Eames, sound asleep himself.

“He’s the calmest one.” Said Arthur.

Eames laughed and agreed.

When they got to Disney World, the excitement started up all over again, Briar Rose bouncing in her seat as they passed the Welcome to Disney World sign and Edward gasped in excitement as he saw the tops of rides. At their hotel, Briar Rose and Edward jumped up and down, begging to go to the park, so after settling their luggage down, they left for the Magic Kingdom.

Edward and Briar Rose held hands as they rushed ahead a little, Arthur pushing Phillip in his stroller as Eames kept his eye on the kids. He was still a bit nervous about losing Briar Rose, but the park wasn’t as crowded - being the off season and Edward was holding onto her as he had been taught to his entire life. There were gasps and shrieks and Briar Rose nearly cried as she saw Cinderella walking around. Edward took her over, their parents following and when Briar Rose was close enough, she brought her hands to her mouth and Cinderella knelt down to her level, talking to her. Arthur took pictures and he smiled as Cinderella interacted with his daughter. They both twirled together and then Cinderella hugged her goodbye when she had to go. Briar Rose then ran back to her parents, hugging Eames as she excitedly told him what happened.

The excitement only continued when Edward met the real Woody and Buzz Lightyear and he told Woody how he named his dog at home after him. Woody gave him the thumbs up and after some pictures were taken, Edward was so excited and happy.

They got something to eat, got some souvenirs, some gifts, all three kids got mouse ears with their names on the ears and after the fireworks show, they returned to their hotel. Briar Rose didn’t even make it back, Eames having to carry her as she fell asleep on his shoulder. The kids were put in bed, falling asleep the moment they rested their head on the pillows and Eames sighed as he sat back on their bed and sighed.

“I’m knackered.”

“Me too. But this was so worth it. They’re so happy.”

Eames agreed.

“It’s only the first day too. Imagine Edward’s birthday.”

“I arranged for a character breakfast. Woody is coming.”

“He’s going to explode.”

Arthur laughed as he nodded.


End file.
